Obi wan
Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi Biographical information Homeworld Stewjon12 Born 57 BBY (22BrS),3 Stewjon1 Died 0 BBY (35), Death Star I4 Physical description Species Human Gender Male Height 1.8 meters5 Mass 80 kilograms6 Hair color Auburn7 (later white) Eye color Blue-gray Chronological and political information Era(s) Rise of the Empire era8 Rebellion era4 Affiliation Jedi Order The Young Galactic Republic Alliance to Restore the Republic Known masters Yoda Qui-Gon Jinn8 Known apprentices Anakin Skywalker8 Luke Skywalker4 Ferus Olin (Temporary Jedi Padawan)9 "Obi-Wan is a great mentor; as wise as Master Yoda, and as powerful as Master Windu." ―Anakin Skywalkersrc Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi during his exile, was a legendary Jedi Master who played a significant role in the fate of the galaxy during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was personally responsible for the deaths of Darth Maul and General Grievous, and contributed to the deaths of Darth Tyranus, Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious by training Anakin and Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Force. Kenobi had a long and tumultuous career that helped shape the fate of an entire galaxy. Born in 57 BBY on Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Jedi apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn and traveled on many missions with him. In 32 BBY, Kenobi became the first Jedi in approximately 1,000 years to defeat and kill a Sith Lord in combat when he defeated Darth Maul during the Second Battle of Theed. In 22 BBY, Kenobi found the Clone army on Kamino, and he was captured and almost executed on Geonosis, along with Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala. The newly arrived clone troopers rescued them, but the following battle began the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. Kenobi fought during many battles of the Clone Wars, and was one of the last members of the Jedi High Council. Even after his apprentice became a Jedi Knight, Kenobi and Skywalker fought together many times, becoming a widely renowned pair. Kenobi earned the sobriquet "The Negotiator" through his charm and calm demeanor as well as the quiet threat of his abilities with a lightsaber. Later in the war, Skywalker saved his life in a battle fought over Coruscant, after which Kenobi killed General Grievous on Utapau. However, he was soon betrayed, as Commander Cody, following Order 66, opened fire on him. Kenobi met up with his old mentor Grand Master Yoda, and the two realized that not many Jedi had survived the attacks. The two returned to the Jedi Temple, where they learned the agonizing truth: Skywalker, now lost to the dark side of the Force, had led an attack to kill all Jedi remaining in the Jedi Temple, following orders from Chancellor Palpatine, the ruler of the successor of the Republic, the Galactic Empire. Kenobi traveled to Mustafar in order to duel his former apprentice and friend, now the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Finally, Vader was taken in by a storm of lava, and Kenobi remorsefully left him to die. While Yoda, one of the few other Jedi to survive the Great Jedi Purge, went into exile, Kenobi took the son of Skywalker and Amidala, Luke Skywalker, to live with the Lars family on Tatooine. He became a friend of Skywalker as he grew up, but he did not tell him who he actually was. Kenobi re-emerged in 0 BBY, shortly before the Battle of Yavin. After Leia Organa was captured by the Empire, she contacted him desperately. Kenobi gave Luke Skywalker his father's lightsaber and traveled with him to Alderaan in Han Solo's Millennium Falcon, only to realize that the Death Star had destroyed the planet. Kenobi entered the Death Star with Luke, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2, in order to rescue Organa, but Darth Vader sensed his presence. In a duel with his former apprentice, Kenobi gave up his life to allow Luke to escape, vanishing into the Force the moment Vader struck him down. Three years later, his spirit returned to Luke Skywalker to lead him to Dagobah in order to learn from Master Yoda. He even carried out his role as a mentor to the younger Jedi beyond his natural life through use of the Force, remaining a significant influence on Luke Skywalker's foundation of the New Jedi Order. BiographyEdit Early life (57 BBY–32 BBY)Edit Obi-Wan Kenobi was born in 57 BBY, the first son of a moderately wealthy family, and was taken to Coruscant to begin his Jedi training shortly thereafter. His homeworld was Stewjon,12 from which Kenobi had vague, pleasant memories of playing with his brother, Owen, in a green, grassy area.10 It is recorded that Kenobi might have occasionally visited Owen and the rest of the Kenobi family later in his life. YounglingEdit "Qui-Gon's defiance, I sense in you. Need that, you do not." ―Yoda — (audio)Listen (file info)src Kenobi before becoming a Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn. As a youngling, Kenobi trained under Grand Master Yoda alongside other Jedi hopefuls of his age; later he would be placed into a clan under the tutelage of Master Docent Vant. Bant Eerin, Garen Muln11 and Quinlan Vos12 became Kenobi's friends, and he eventually fell in love with fellow Padawan, Siri Tachi.13 Others would become rivals, and even enemies, such as Bruck Chun and Aalto.11 His lightsaber instructors included Anoon Bondara14 and Cin Drallig.15 As a youngling, Kenobi had been fascinated by machines, building models of ships and even dreaming of becoming a pilot. Ironically, as he grew older, Kenobi came to despise flying.16 His ability to repair machinery and reprogram computers would serve him well in the future, but because of his ability to learn quickly, Kenobi became arrogant and was often impatient. Under the careful guidance of Master Yoda, however, Kenobi became more humble and reserved.4 Becoming Qui-Gon's apprenticeEdit "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." ―Qui-Gon Jinn — (audio)Listen (file info)src Despite the speed of his growth as a Jedi, by the time Kenobi reached the age of twelve, it seemed that his chances of becoming a Jedi Knight had all passed him by; Younglings who weren't selected to be Padawans by the age of 13 would be shifted into one of the divisions of the Jedi Service Corps. One day, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn visited the Jedi Temple to watch the matches. Kenobi dueled one of his competitors, Bruck Chun, to draw the attention of the maverick Jedi Knight. Kenobi fought valiantly to the point of exhaustion. The final offensive against Chun was carried out so fiercely that Jinn thought Kenobi too dangerous and declined training the boy. Kenobi was sent to the mining colony of Bandomeer to work as a ploughman for the AgriCorps. Strangely enough, Jinn happened to be sent on a mission to the same place. The youngling and the Jedi Knight had to work together if they wanted to survive the mission, which was a trap set for Jinn by his former Padawan, Xanatos. Kenobi showed Jinn that he was worthy to be taken as a Padawan learner en route, when they were attacked by members of Xanatos' criminal organization, the Offworld Mining Corporation. After putting an end to the tense situation, the two arrived on Bandomeer, where Jinn received a letter signed by Xanatos. It turned out that Bandomeer was not in need of Jedi assistance; it had all been organized by Xanatos, who was revealed to be the leader of Offworld, a company whose ruthless business practices and mining operations terrorized all of the citizens on the planet.11 Jinn sent Kenobi off to his AgriCorps duties while he planned to meet with Xanatos, not as old adversaries, but as ambassadors, working to find an agreement between Offworld and Bandomeer. Xanatos, however, planned all along to sabotage their meeting and kill Jinn. With the help of Kenobi, Jinn once more attempted to end Xanatos' acts of terror. Jinn dueled with his former apprentice, and though they ended Offworld's business on Bandomeer, Xanatos was able to escape. During their altercation with Xanatos, Jinn discovered Kenobi's true potential, and took him as his new Padawan learner. Their relationship got off to a bad start, as the pair's personalities were constantly at odds; Jinn was headstrong, while Kenobi was more practical. As time went on, however, their opposing natures blended them into an effective duo.17 Kenobi at the time of his temporary exile from the Jedi Order. During his time with Jinn, Kenobi temporarily left the Jedi Order. Caught up in the civil war on Melida/Daan, Kenobi elected to stay and help the children, otherwise known as the Young, who were fighting against their tradition-obsessed elders. The planet's residents had been fighting a pointless war for generations, and had actually forgotten what had started the feud. Kenobi befriended a boy within the Young called Nield, and possibly developed an attraction for another of the Young named Cerasi.18 Soon after Kenobi's decision to stay, Cerasi was mortally wounded and died in Kenobi's arms. For a time, Kenobi remained on the planet to continue helping the war effort, but soon enough felt that his place was with the Jedi and was taken back by Jinn, though it took a long time for them to fully trust each other again.19 Jinn and Kenobi eventually caught up with Xanatos when the Dark Jedi was planning an attack on Master Yoda. The two were able to find and engage him before his plans went into effect, though. It would be while foiling Xanatos that Kenobi was forced to fight his long time rival, Bruck Chun. Chun had kidnapped Kenobi's friend Bant Eerin while working with Xanatos, and Kenobi engaged the misguided youth in a lightsaber duel. Kenobi won the duel when Chun fell off a ledge and died, though he would carry the guilt for many years.20 After he escaped, Xanatos returned to his homeworld of Telos. Kenobi and Jinn went after him. On Telos, however, they were not very welcomed. They were astonished to find out that Xanatos wielded significant financial and political power there. He was considered a hero to his people. What the people of the planet did not know is that while Xanatos and the government had been distracting them with a form of gambling called Katharsis, Offworld had been pillaging the planet's resources. The two Jedi were then framed and wanted for a crime they did not commit. Xanatos captured them, but the two Jedi managed to escape. Xanatos committed suicide by diving into a pool of acid after Jinn stopped his plans.21 It was during this time that Kenobi first spoke to Siri Tachi, whom he had met during lightsaber training at the Temple. They started off on rocky terms, as she was angry at him for leaving the Order,20 but would later forge a friendship that would last the rest of their lives, and even develop into something more.13 Duchess Satine under the protection of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. During the Mandalorian Civil War, Kenobi and Jinn were dispatched by the Galactic Republic as a response to the war. They were given an extended mission on Mandalore; to protect the young Duchess Satine. Together, they spent a year on Mandalore protecting the Duchess from the hostile insurgents threatening her world. Despite his feelings toward her, Kenobi continued with his training and was reassigned. Kenobi regretted leaving her, but as a Jedi, he had to live by the Jedi Code.22 Kenobi fought alongside his master in the Stark Hyperspace War, one of the last of the many small-scale conflicts that plagued the Galactic Republic in its final days. It was during the Fourth Battle of Qotile when Kenobi's enduring friendship with fellow Padawan Quinlan Vos truly began. Kenobi would later recall fondly a training mission the two Padawans undertook on Ragoon VI and missions the both of them would undertake with Dexter Jettster on the Outer Rim.23 When Kenobi was fourteen years old, he and Jinn traveled to a planet once devastated by turmoil and currently under a temporary truce. The rulers of each planet temporarily exchanged children when they reached the age of seven and raised them in an effort to get the future leaders to appreciate each other. The plan backfired after hundreds of years of success, however, when the heir of Rutan decided he wanted to remain on Senali, forsaking his royal title and home planet. This infuriated his father, King Frane, who believed his son had been brainwashed by the Senali, and he threatened to declare war on Senali. Kenobi and Jinn arrived to mediate the dispute, and after meeting with King Frane, they went to the ocean world of Senali and attempted to convince Leed to return to Rutan, thus avoiding war.23 During his training, Kenobi and a Jedi strike team were sent to Corellia to stop a group of Rodian terrorists from destroying a Spaceport outside of Coronet City.24 Prior to the Battle of Naboo, Kenobi and Jinn participated in the colonization of Alaris Prime, where they battled the Trade Federation for control of the moon. During this time, Chewbacca had his first recorded encounter with Jedi, as Jinn and Kenobi had been assigned by the Galactic Republic to end the conflict on Alaris Prime. Under Jinn's tutelage, Chewbacca was able to successfully lead the colony to military and economic success. Kenobi and Chewbacca would eventually meet again in 0 BBY, though it is unclear whether the two recognized each other after not seeing each other for nearly 40 years.25 In 33 BBY, Kenobi would assist his master in missions to Yinchorr and Dorvalla. After the Incident at Dorvalla, Kenobi and Jinn were also involved in the attempt to mediate relations between the Trade Federation and the Nebula Front, an attempt that would sadly fail with the disaster at the Eriadu Trade Summit.14 Kenobi would later investigate the mysterious disappearance of a fellow Padawan, Darsha Assant. He found a few tantalizing clues to her fate, but galactic events caught up with Kenobi before he could track down the missing Alderaanian. Shortly after being given the assignment, he and Jinn were dispatched by Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum to resolve the Blockade of Naboo.26 Capturing LundiEdit One time, Kenobi and Jinn were assigned to search a Sith studying institution. They believed Murk Lundi to be searching for a Sith holocron. They followed Lundi to various planets on one of which, Kenobi got shot in the shoulder. Kenobi and Jinn eventually captured Murk Lundi on Kodai.27 The Jin'Ha and Black Heth (32 BBY)Edit Jinn sent Kenobi to Coruscant to patrol the mid-city when he first ran into Black Heth. After saving a woman and fighting his way to the bus, he went back to the Jedi Council, where he was directly sent on another mission to rescue an informant. With the information he gathered he went straight to the space port to stop Black Heth from escaping. He defeated Black Heth but the people, or Jin'ha, who were getting the shipment sprung from the ship and began to attack. Kenobi defeated most of them but was overpowered by their leader, who left him for dead; but before the ship took off Kenobi placed a tracker on the ship.28 The Jedi tracked the ship to the mining world of Obredaan. Masters Eeth Koth and Plo Koon went to investigate, but their ship crashed before they landed. Kenobi and Jinn were sent after them. They both landed and fought the Jin'ha in the swamp and got to the ship. When no one was in the ship, Jinn went on to investigate and Kenobi went on into the mine. Kenobi fought off the Jin'ha and found out their weapons were made of cortosis. He then fought his way out to the entrance where Masters Jinn, Koth, and Koon were already fighting. Together they defeated the Jin'ha and returned to the temple. Later Kenobi found out that Trade Federation assassin droids armed with cortosis swords were sold to the Trade Federation by the Jin'ha